In the currently available accommodation facilities and long-distance trains, general users individually check in for a hotel room or a reserved seat which are the location of use. There are cases, for example, where a plurality of general users who has checked in as a group separately stays in a hotel room. Such general user can make internal calls through a phone terminal provided in the hotel room, by mutually confirming the room numbers.
Various proposals have been made for improving the convenience of such accommodation facilities and general users. For example, a system has been proposed in which a management server controlled by the accommodation facilities and a guest terminal unit that can be operated by the guest are connected via the internet, so that the guest and the accommodation facilities can enjoy upgraded convenience (for example, Patent Document 1).
Also, a system has been proposed that performs unified management of entry to the hotel room and accounting of utilization charges of the facilities in the hotel by a credit cart owned by the guest (for example, Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] JP Laid-Open No. 2002-024413    [Patent Document 2] JP Laid-Open No. H06-236488